500 Days of Lily Pedals
by Animic
Summary: Scorpius grew up believing that he'd never be happy until he met the one. Lily did not believe in fate and lived every day to the fullest. This is a story of boy meets girl but, you should know, this is not a love story.
1. 478

**(500) Days of Lily Pedals**

This story is based off of 500 Days of Summer. If you haven't seen it, go borrow it! Now! It's such an amazing movie. Anyway, it's about the different days of a couple's relationship and it skips around a LOT. This story is severely based off that movie but with a few twists, of course, and I changed the quotes. But a lot of the scenes are the same. Regardless, I hope you still like it! And, go.

Oh, and also, all the chapters are pretty much going to be different lengths. Depending on how important the day is. I have a feeling I'll be going through this story fairly quickly.

* * *

This is a story of boy meets girl. The boy, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, grew up believing that he'd never be truly happy until he met the one. This belief came from the horror stories his father told him that may or may not have had to do with Pansy Parkinson. Bitch. The girl, Lily Luna Potter, did not share this belief. Since the death of her father and the many tears her mother shed afterwards, she steered clear of the word 'destiny' and had learned to only love two things. The first was her long hair. The second was how much attention and surprising looks she got when she changed the color of it. Scorpius met Lily on September 5th and he knew almost immediately that she was the one he had been looking for. This is a story of boy meets girl but, you should know upfront, this is not a love story.

(478)

Lily and Scorpius were on top of the owlery looking out one of the windows at Hogwarts and the black lake. Lily had her hand on top of Scorpius's with a smile on her face. Scorpius stared back at her. He was not smiling, nor frowning. He was simply staring at her. Scorpius knew he was in the presence of the girl of his dreams. He knew it. At least he thought he did.

He looked down at her hand. On her left hand was an engagement ring and he forced himself to smile.

Boy was happy.

Girl was happy.

That was it.


	2. 1

**(500) Days of Lily Pedals**

So, another short chapter. Next one will be longer. Hope you still like though! Again, if you haven't seen the movie, you should. It's amazing! Read/Review/Alert/Subscribe/Anything? I love you. Haha.

* * *

(1)

Scorpius was in his very last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was not ugly or particularly attractive in any way. He did not know everyone in the school and was not the object of every girl's eye. In the morning, Scorpius would arrive to class a few seconds later than everyone else every day. In the afternoon, Scorpius practiced as chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team (yes, chaser). He was neither the fastest nor the most talented of the bunch but he did contribute. In the evenings, Scorpius would write in his diary and hang out with his friends.

Scorpius Malfoy simply existed. His blonde hair was never neat and he always found some way to mess up the knot in his tie. He was not taller or shorter than the average male and his hair was blonde and short.

Lily was in her fifth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To most girls, she looked just like every other girl but most guys found a way to her. After receiving her grades in her third year, she's been receiving private tutoring from her cousin, Rose. When her grades rose at the end of fourth year, it was said that she was allowed to try out for the seeker position on the Gryffindor team. She would be the talent and their secret weapon. According to people who knew the famous chosen one, she got her sense of curiosity from him. She would skip multiple classes to explore corridors, and frequently getting into detention, at that.

Lily Potter was the apple of every boys eye. Her red hair went down to her shoulders but she changed the color of it on a frequent basis when she grew bored, her favorite color being a more violent shade of red. She was slightly shorter than the average female.

It was at the try-outs for the Gryffindor Quidditch team that Scorpius first fell in love with her. She caught the snitch in record time and was assigned to be the next Quidditch player for Gryffindor. Scorpius was mesmerized and lost focus during try-outs. The only reason he still got the position was because of his years on the Quidditch team.

So, the boy meets the girl. The boy falls in love.


	3. 240

**500 Days of Lily Pedals**

Yay! A longer chapter. This story is moving quite fast. I'm proud of myself. Haha. Then again, the chapters are pretty short. Oh well. Enjoy. R&R? (:

* * *

(240)

A little girl with a blue tie was waiting outside the Gryffindor common room. Her arms were crossed and she was tapping her foot impatiently. The door suddenly opened. A boy with black shaggy hair and green eyes stood at the door. He looked frustrated and annoyed.

"Finally," she said, rolling her eyes and walked inside the room.

"Hey, don't let her in. She's a Ravenclaw!" the portrait shouted.

"Oh, shut up, Fat lady," the girl retorted.

"Did she just call me fat?" the lady in the portrait screamed but the door slammed shut and the boy and the little girl were already gone before she go on any further.

"You gotta do something," the shaggy black-haired boy said. "It's Alice Flint all over again but worse. That little whore."

"Got it, Potter," she snapped. "Just take me to him."

Potter didn't say a word as he led the girl up to the Gryffindor seventh year boy's dormitory.

When she got up the dormitory, she sighed, annoyed. Scorpius was standing up next to his red-sheeted bed hitting his head against the bed post again and again and again and again.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," she said, slamming the door shut and folded her arms.

Scorpius jumped slightly. He looked over to the door and took an intake of breath. "Hero? What are you doing here?"

Hero had bleach blonde long hair that was put into pig tails. She was extremely short. At least a head and a half shorter than Potter, if not more so and was carrying a one-strap backpack that seemed to be filled with books. Hero grew up believing that most people were not worth her time and spent most of her nights and days with her older brother and his stupid friends, whom she didn't really like to begin with.

Hero was smart, yes, but she wasn't one of those know-it-all Ravenclaw students. She wasn't necessarily book-smart or spell-smart. She was life-smart. For such a young girl, she knew how to solve problems. Her dream is to be a therapist, because she believes she'd be really good at that. Hero's biggest pet peeve was when people pick their teeth in public. Disgusting.

The little girl, Hero, went over to the bed Scorpius was hitting his head against and plopped herself on it, taking her backpack off. "Two reasons. To make sure you didn't do anything stupid and to help you."

"Help me? You're like nine!" he said, annoyed, but sat down next to Hero anyway. Two boys sat on the bed across from his and clasped their hands together, expectantly.

"Eleven," she corrected with a glare in her eye. "Anyway. Just stay calm."

"I feel like I'm gonna die," he replied.

Hero rolled her eyes. "Well, we're off to a good start, aren't we?" she asked. She looked over at the two boys who avoided her eye contact. Hero started to shuffle into her backpack. "Drink this."

One of the boys leaned forward to see what she had pulled out. Scorpius took it and started to chug the bottle. "What's that?"

"One of dad's fire-whiskey bottles," she said, calmly.

"You're not supposed to be out past ten. What if Filch catches you?" Scorpius asked her.

"I never get caught. Don't get your panties in a twist, older brother. Just…tell us what happened."

Scorpius took a deep breath and closed his eyes, taking a sip of the bottle of fire-whiskey that Hero gave him. He kept drinking till Hero got annoyed. She took the bottle out of his hands and put it on the dresser next to her, then looked at Scorpius. Hero was not a patient girl.

"It was a great day. _I _thought it was a great day. We went to Hogsmeade together and had lunch. We even went to that joke store that her Uncle bought. Forgot the name of it. Then, we came back and played a little one on one Quidditch. When we finished, we were on our way to the Great Hall. I said that there was that Bulgaria vs. the Irish Quidditch game that summer and asked if she wanted to go. She asked if we could break up."

"Asked?" Hero asked.

"Yes."

"Well, what do you think, brother of the bride?" she asked, looking across the room at the shaggy black-haired boy, one of Scorpius's best friends. Albus Potter.

Albus Potter was awkwardly tall and skinny. He had shaggy black hair and green eyes. Unlike Harry Potter, he had no lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He stuttered a lot and wasn't too smart or that athletic. He was not a star Quidditch player like his father and was constantly nervous and shy. He is usually extremely uncomfortable around Hero.

"You know. Uhm. The bride? What?"

Hero rolled her eyes. "It was just an expression. The way this kid thought about her anyway. You'd think they were married."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I would _love_ some advice on this and not one of your cut-me-down science experiments."

Albus raised his eyes a bit. The boy next to him turned towards him. "Did she say anything to you, Albus?"

Frank Longbottom. Frank's father works as a professor at Hogwarts and they are very close. He is average height and weight. He had brown hair that was neat and came down to his ears. It was slightly curly, too. Frank was not as nervous and shy as Neville was. He was cocky and confident. He was relatively smart but his passion included potions, ironically. Frank's dream was to one day be known famous for creating a spell that is specifically for attacking vampires. Perhaps casting garlic or something. Frank was very superstitious and did not like vampires in the slightest. That and black cats.

"Not really but she's not home often and her go-to guy is always Lysander."

"Bet that git stole her from me," Scorpius muttered.

"He is not a git!" Frank spat, defensively. Frank, however much he doesn't wants to admit, has had a bit of a crush on Lysander ever since Lysander helped him perfect an Amortentia love potion for him. Lysander was two years older than him but was one of the N.E.W.T. students and was always in the Potions classroom. Plus, Lysander wanted to be a Potions professor in the near future so he was Slughorn's assistant, so to speak. Did not help Frank's obsession. Frank is a little bit gay. Okay, a lot gay. But only his friends know that.

"Well, did she say anything to _you_ or did she just leave you high and dry?" Frank asked.

"She said she didn't think we were happy. _I _was happy," he grumbled, grabbing the bottle of fire-whiskey from the dresser.

"You know that's the only bottle I have for the rest of the semester, Scorpius," Hero whined.

Scorpius stared at her angrily. "You're nine. You're not allowed to have this stuff, anyway."

She rolled her eyes. "Eleven. Whatever. Maybe she was just in a bad mood."

"Yeah, like menopause," Frank suggested.

"Do you know anything about girls?" Hero said, glaring at him.

Frank widened his eyes and smirked. "Do you _think_ I know anything about girls?" he asked.

"Menopause doesn't happen till you're _old._ I'm talking about P.M.S."

"How do _you _know what P.M.S. is?" Albus said, concerned.

"I know more than you boys do, apparently."

"Shut up!" Frank spat. "Finish your story, Scorpius. What happened after that? Oh, don't look at me like that, little twit!" he said, yelling at Hero.

**The Breakup.**

"You didn't see this coming?" Lily asked. Her hair was a dark shade of blue today. They were both standing next to a tree. Lily was looking at Scorpius. Scorpius was looking at the sky.

"I saw a beautiful night. A beautiful girl. A beautiful situation. I don't understand. Wh-why do you want us to break up?"

"Come on, we've been at each other's throats for weeks now. We're like Tom Riddle and Moaning Myrtle."

Scorpius looked at Lily like she was crazy. "Tom Riddle set a basilisk against Moaning Myrtle and killed her with its eyes. Come on. I mean, we don't _always _get along but that's every couple. I don't think I'm Tom sadistic though."

"No," she protested. "I'm Tom."

Scorpius squinted his eyebrows at her. "So, I'm Myrtle?"

Lily rolled her eyes. She grabbed his arm and pulled him down. "Come on. Let's just enjoy the night. It's hardly ever beautiful like this." She sat and looked at the sky with stars in her eyes. Scorpius sat there and stared at her, unenthused. "Oh, it's so pretty. Look! A shooting star. Oh, make a wish!" But Scorpius stood up and left towards Hogwarts. She opened her mouth but no words came out. Finally, she found her throat. "Wait, Scorp! Please. Come on. You're still my best-"

**End of Breakup. **

There was silence for a bit. Scorpius bit his lip and sighed. Not even Hero could think of anything to say.

"Bloody Hell," Albus muttered.

"That's rough," Frank said. "Hey, could I have some fire-whiskey?" But Scorpius just stared at him expressionless. "Just a question. Talk about it later," he said, raising his eyes a bit.

"You'll be fine. You're too good for her, anyway," Hero told him.

"I'm gonna kill myself."

"Or that," Frank smirked.

"You'll be fine," Hero assured him. "You're my favorite guy in the world. Don't take your life for such a bitch."

"Hey, that's my sister!" Albus protested.

"Yeah, yeah. Cry me a river."

"You shouldn't use words like that, Hero," Scorpius told her; his voice was a dull monotone.

Frank laughed. "Could you _be_ less enthused?"

"Go suck a cock," he said, angrily. Frank raised his lower lip and shrugged. Can't say not to that, could he? "Oh, shut up."

"Look, man," Albus said, putting himself in between Scorpius and Hero. Something Hero did not like. He put his arm around Scorpius and gently took the fire-whiskey out of Scorpius's hand and gave it to Hero. Frank, afterwards, reached out his hand and took the fire-whiskey out of Hero's hand, while Hero glared at him. "There's more fish in the sea, okay?"

"No, there's not," he said, miserably.

"Oh my god," Hero rolled her eyes.

"I'm a bloody merman and that was the only fish I found." He looked to Hero and sighed. "Sorry. It's just she was the only fish worth fishing for."

Hero, Frank, and Albus exchange looks of mutual worry and look at Scorpius, who regrettably downs another drink of fire-whiskey as Frank hands it to him.


	4. 86

**(500) Days of Lily Pedals**

Haha. I like this chapter. R&R?

* * *

(86)

Albus and Scorpius were in their dormitory just talking.

"So, she told me that I should cut my hair. I told her not to but she did anyway and the next day, it grew back just as long. Then, she got mad at me. Like it's my fault," he smirked. "Oh, by the way. I got a great picture of you scoring that great goal on Monday and sent it to your parents. Hope that's okay." Albus wants to be a photographer.

"I'm in love with Lily Potter!" Scorpius suddenly said. He was lying on the bed face up staring at the ceiling as if the ceiling was hitting on him or something.

Albus looked at him confused for a second because of the switch of topic. "What?" he asked, calmly.

"I love her smile. I love that she snorts when she's truly laughing. I love how her hair color changes every Sunday. I love how fantastic she is at Quidditch. I love how her eyes are close together and the fact that she can lick her elbow. I love how reckless I am when I'm with her…she's made me who I am." He told Albus. "For real, Al. I'm madly in love with your little sister. She's awesome."

Albus looks at him with an extreme look of surprise. "Here we go again," he sighs and covers himself with the sheets, attempting to go to sleep.


	5. 1, again

**(500) Days of Lily Pedals**

Again, short chapter. But I happen to love this chapter because I love the way I describe Darren. Haha. Hope you like.

* * *

(1)

Scorpius sat bored out of his mind as his team coach started his speech on the Quidditch season this year. His name was Darren Wood. Yeah, you guess it. Oliver Wood's prodigy son. Of course, he got his long speech quality from his father.

Darren Wood was tall, skinny-ish, and muscular. He had thick brown eyebrows and a skin-to-bone face that many people had assumed was some kind of skin abnormality. Darren hardly ever smiled except when he heard the flush of a toilet because he thought it resembled the sound of applause and always imagined himself being cheered for on a professional Quidditch team.

He has a pair of dirty white socks that he wears to every game because they are evidently his 'lucky socks'. One time, the captain of the Slytherin team stole them and wore them to a game but they lost. Darren was convinced that his plan backfired on him because the socks only responded to Darren Wood.

"This year, I really plan on winning the Gryffindor Quidditch team. But in order to do that, I need to see everyone's enthusiasm, alright?" he paused for a bit. All the Gryffindors just stared at him. "Alright. Anyway. This year, we're gonna beat those Slytherins and, as usual, I'm looking for the best of the best. If you don't think you're up to the challenge, then, well-"

"Hey, sorry I'm late," a girl said, entering onto the field and sat down. She had lime green hair that went down a little past her shoulders and she was beautiful, Scorpius thought.

"About time," Darren said. "Everyone, or at least those who are will make the team, since James graduated, I was having trouble finding a suitable seeker to take his place. But, we found one. This is Lily Potter and she'll be the first addition to the Gryffindor team. So, those who were planning to try out for seeker, I kindly ask you to leave." No one left. "Very good."

Scorpius was staring at her as if she just walked in wings on her back or something. He was mesmerized. She gave him no such look.

"Well, let's get started then. Chasers first, if you could."

Scorpius had to take a double take to remember that he was chaser. He took his eyes off her and proceeded to his try-outs. Though, he was a little out of focus.


	6. 3, 4, 5

**(500) Days of Lily Pedals**

So, I finally am able to put down Scorpius and Lily as the characters. Took awhile for them to fix that properties bar. Anyway. Here you are. Next chapter. Hope you're liking the story those who are reading it but I'd really love some reviews. Pawees? (:

(3, 4, 5)

Scorpius Malfoy set next to a blonde haired scrawny boy and they were both had books open and pencils out. The notebook in front of Scorpius was blank and with a few drawings on the side while his friends was scribbled with notes, some scratched out and some underlined. His friends name was Roy Mudd and was yet another one of Scorpius's best friends. He was also muggle-born which explains why he was so brainy.

Scorpius's mind was elsewhere.

The red headed girl at Quidditch. What was her name? Lily. Right. Lily Potter.

"Hey, you know that red-head girl?" Scorpius asked.

Roy stared at him blankly. "Scorpius, there's like a million red-heads at this school."

"Lily. I didn't know Albus had a sister."

"Where've you been?" Roy asked him. "Albus always had a sister. She just doesn't hang out with us. For good reasons. Now finish your essay. I'm not writing it for you this time."

"Do you know anything about her?" Scorpius asked, desperately.

"I've heard she's a bloody witch. Frank tried talking to her in the common room one time and she wasn't really interested."

"Frank's gay," Scorpius told him.

"So. She doesn't know that."

"_Everybody _knows that, Roy." Roy shrugged and Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying maybe some things were on her mind. She does seem to lay down low, too. I never would have noticed her had she not joined the Quidditch team."

"I'm tellin' ya, Scorp. She's either _actually_ too good for you, or she thinks she is. She's Harry Potter's daughter."

"Albus is his son."

"Albus is a wimp," Roy said, underlining something in his book and copying it into his notebook. "Now, get back to work."

"Why is it that cute girls think they're better than everyone else? Hey, I'm Draco Malfoys son. You don't see me bragging about it."

"Your dad planned the murder of Albus Dumbledore and helped cause a war, Scorpius," Roy said, laughing. "Hardly something to brag about."

"Whatever," Scorpius mumbled, disappointed.

"Do your homework," Roy said.

Roy Mudd was a down-to-earth study-crazy boy. He was totally obsessed with school and usually has all his textbooks read and annotated by the second week. He is not into sports at all and doesn't know the rules that well, either. Roy wants to be a healer at St. Mungo's when he grows up. Unlike Colin Creevey, he does not take pictures of everything. Roy is decent looking. Attracts a few girls but never really goes for them. He has medium length brunette hair and eyes to die for. However, he covers them up with black plastic glasses. His teeth kinda stick out a little bit but it works for him.

"Ugh, fine."

* * *

Scorpius was sitting in front of the fire at around midnight on a Friday night. He was not much for partying and hanging out outside. He liked to be inside, most of the time. His diary was sitting on the table that he had just finished writing in. Today it mentioned something about how dull the sky was and how if he looked at the clouds just right, he saw the figure of an eagle picking up a mouse and eating it. But he wasn't quite sure what that meant.

Currently, he was reading a book that Roy recommended him to read claiming that, for a book, Scorpius might actually like it. It was a muggle book, but still. He liked to read just not reading for school. The book was pretty interesting. Scorpius really liked muggle literature after Roy introduced it to him. His favorite, though, was Shakespeare. God, that guy was talented.

The book was about a boy who played a sport. Football, they called it. He used to live on the street and was adopted by a certain family in Tennessee and went on to be a famous football player. Roy said that the book turned into a 'movie', whatever that was.

Someone walked in. Scorpius looked and saw that it was Lily. He decided to play it cool and pretended not to see her, instead just reading his book.

When Lily walked in, Scorpius saw, out of the corner of his eye, her walking towards him. She looked at him for a second and then at the book he was reading.

"The Blind-side," she said, with a smile.

Scorpius did a double-take, to be cool he supposed, and looked over at her. "Sorry, what?"

"I love that book," she said with a smile.

"Y-you do?" he asked.

"Yeah. I love muggle books. My favorite is AJ," she said with a smile. "Love him."

Then, she left.

"Bloody hell," he murmured, staring at where she used to be.


	7. 8

**(500) Days of Lily Pedals**

_Hi! So, I made a pact with myself to update all my stories TODAY! Here is 500 Days update. I haven't given up on this story. It just take me awhile to update cause I"m lazy...sigh. _

_Special thanks to Mon Coeur for being the ONLY brave person to review this story! Thanks so much! It means a lot! (:_

* * *

(8)

It was the first day of practice and Darren had worked their butts off. Evidently, Darren was _really _serious about winning that stupid cup this year. Scorpius wasn't ever really that into it. Sure, he wanted to win but he never took it as seriously as Darren was. Darren wanted to play Puddlemere United just like his father had. Scorpius could relate, he supposed, to living up to fathers expectations. But after all these years of being a chaser in Gryffindor as opposed to his father being a seeker in Slytherin, he gave up trying to be his father.

When he got onto the ground, he saw Lily Potter sitting on a bench drinking some water. She poured some of it on her head and it almost looked like she did it in slow motion. Of course, that was just Scorpius's imagination.

Scorpius went over to her and sat down. He was sitting up straight and his face twitched a bit. _Say something_, he thought. "Hi." He said. _Good one._

"Hello," she said, taking another sip of her water.

"Nice day," he said, awkwardly.

She looked at him for a second and then smiled. "Yeah, it is."

_I'm talking about the weather,_ he thought and shook his head a bit. "You're a good seeker, Lily," he said, hoping it was an acceptable change of topic.

"Thanks," she said. "I used to play all the time with my brothers but wasn't allowed to join till I got my grades up."

"And?"

She paused and looked at him. "…they're up."

"Right," he smiled, mentally slapping himself. "I'm-"

"Scorpius, I know, silly," she told him. "My brother talks about you all the time."

"He does?" She nodded. "I didn't even know he had a sister till this year."

"Well, I don't follow my brothers around everywhere," she told him. Scorpius didn't respond. "So how long have you been on the Quidditch team?"

"Since my second year," he said.

"Wow," she said.

While the conversation was kept casual and each was exhibiting small talk, Scorpius's mind was not thinking that. He was mostly focusing on the fact that she was talking to him and not necessarily the words he or she was saying. He was also focusing on how her vowels were pronounced louder than her consonants were and thus realized that he was paying way too much attention to detail.

"Do you want to be a Quidditch player?" she asked.

Scorpius shook his head. "No. I don't really want to be one now," he said with a laugh.

"Then why are you here?" she asked.

"Because I'm good at it."

"Makes sense, I guess. What do you really want to do?"

"I want to be writer. Fiction, preferably."

Lily nodded a bit. "Well, good luck. If it means anything, you're a pretty good chaser."

Scorpius shrugged. "It's pretty easy to be a chaser. And pretty useless, too. I mean, come on, the seeker is the main player in the game. Look at how Bulgaria was. Their team sucked but the awesomeness of their seeker made their team win."

"Is awesomeness even a word?" she asked with a chuckle. Scorpius shrugged. "Well, for wanting to be a writer, you sure do have an amazing vocabulary."

He smirked. He was about so say something when they got interrupted. Very awkwardly, at that. It was her older brother, Albus. There was an awkward silence when Albus stared from Scorpius to Lily.

"H-hey, Lily. I didn't know you were…erm…friends with my best friend," he said.

"No," she said, calmly. "We just kinda met." Lily looked at Scorpius whose head was staring very acutely at the bug crawling around in the grass. Albus's head was looking at the sky. His thought was what would happen if he could turn into a bird and poop on someone, then thinking that he could be shot down by some random muggle, which might be a more comfortable situation than the one he was currently in.

Lily was the only one staring from one to the other. "Well…I should go," she said, awkwardly. Scorpius nodded and saluted her with his fingers a bit, Albus watching her go. Albus sat down next to Scorpius and looked at his best friend a little awkwardly.

Out of nowhere, Scorpius smacked him in the shoulder and Albus muttered a little, 'ow'. "What? You told me to meet you at the Quidditch pitch."

"Couldn't you see I was having a conversation?" Scorpius said, angrily. He was mad that Albus had ruined his nice conversation with the girl of his dreams.

"To my sister," Albus muttered and then leaned his foot up to tie his shoe.

"Damnit, Al. Forget it," he said and went back to the common room. Albus rolled his eyes.

* * *

_Haha, I liked this chapter. So awkward and it would be a situation I would find myself in._


	8. 11

**(500) Days of Lily Pedals**

_Thanks goes out to jennyellen for reviewing the last chapter. Thank you! It means a lot! Hope you guys like this chapter. It's short (again) but, don't worry. For the next few chapters, updates will be frequent._

* * *

(11)

Scorpius and Hero were skipping rocks into the Black Lake. It was their 'brother-sister' time, or so everyone else called it. Hero didn't call it that.

"She likes Shakespeare _and _Greek Mythology. Her book bag is flooded with stickers of the Bulgarians and the Weird Sisters."

"Your favorites," Hero said, emotionless, skipping a rock that seemed to bounce off of a fish or something.

"She's like a copy of me. It's uncanny. I think I love her," Scorpius said with dazed eyes.

Hero rolled her eyes. "Oh, brother."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just cause someone likes the same weird Muggle and retarded sh*t you do doesn't mean she's the one. You don't even like Greek Mythology."

"Yes, I do," he protested.

"Name one god."

"Uhm…Pluto," he said.

Hero laughed. "That's a Roman god, genius. It's also a planet and the name of some stupid dog."

"She's just interesting is all," he said, skipping his rock into the lake getting seven skips. No matter what Hero said, it would never convince him that she wasn't 'the one or whatever' as Hero would say it.

When a person believes something to be true, it takes damning extremely true information to change their mind; and even that, sometimes, isn't enough. Scorpius had always been an extremely true believer in true love, love at first sight, and soul mates. Though, there was more evidence to condemn this theory than prove it.

Exhibit A: Emma Taylor. In first year, Scorpius sent the girl he liked a Valentine and watched anxiously from across the room as she opened it. Mortified, he saw another boy ignite the Valentine into flames.

Exhibit B: That one girl. We'll call it a random make-out buddy. It was love at first kiss as Scorpius made out with a girl he met at a party. Right after he left, he stalked her. Not an hour later, she was already making out with another _girl_.

Exhibit C: "I love you so much, Nat. I feel like I've known you my whole life." Natalie Benson. "I think we should see other people."

Exhibit D: Alice Flint.

"What's complicated? I thought you loved me. You said you loved me."

"It's not that easy, Scorpius." Scorpius looked at Alice for a long moment. A long, agonizing moment. "Would you stop looking at me like that?"

"Like what? This is just how my face looks."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Okay. You know how you wanted me to read the play MacBeth and I loved it?" Scorpius nodded. "I still love it, don't get me wrong. It's just…I don't want to read it anymore."

"I don't understand."

"I'd rather read something else. Do you see what I'm getting at?"

Scorpius looks at her like she's crazy. It starts to sink in but he won't have it. "But that play is freaking awesome!"

* * *

_Haha. Poor Scorpius. Love hurts XD_


	9. 22

**(500) Days of Lily Pedals**

_Another update! W00t! So, this chapter is hilarious, I think. Frank and Roy, I think, are my favorites, actually. They're so hysterical together. Scorpius is kind of pathetic in this story XD Hope you guys like!_

* * *

(22)

Frank was sitting at the windowsill with the window open, staring out on the Hogwarts grounds. He was looking through his omnoculars and every so often he would randomly burst into chuckled laughter. Roy and Albus were not amused.

"Do you really have to chuckle every five seconds and scream 'wash your hands' every time someone picks their nose?" Roy said with as little enthusiasm as possible. "_Some _of us are trying to work."

Roy was lying face down on his bed. His legs were dangled up into the air as he flipped through a book called Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions. Roy took a series of healing courses in Hogwarts to ensure his want to be a healer. He was pretty good at charms such as that and because of this he has never once had to go to the hospital wing. Just as well for Roy claims he is severely allergic to the color white. Sometimes, he claims to be allergic to Frank as well.

Frank rolled his eyes. He put down his omnoculars and pounced upon his friend. Frank was often very forward with the fact that he was gay. It freaked some of his friends out, at first, until Frank revealed that they all were not his type. Scorpius, Albus and Roy, in Frank's opinion, were about as attractive to him as werewolves were to vampires. Frank, knowing all about vampires, will be able to assure you that that is not a lot.

Nevertheless, Frank used his gayness to his advantage. He was on top of Roy, literally, pelvis to ass and Frank started to stroke Roy's hair. Roy rolled his eyes, not amused. He stared straight forward and did not look back, for he knew what would happen if he did.

"If you don't get off my ass in ten seconds, Longbottom, I swear to god-"

"You know you really _do_ have a luscious set of locks, Mudd. If you just put the books down and paid more attention to the ladies, you'd have no trouble wooing one."

"I don't want or need any love advice. Least of all from _you_," Roy spat.

"Come on, Frank. Get off 'im. It's bloody disgusting," Albus said as he went back to his letter. Albus wrote his dear mother every week. Sometimes, every day. Momma's boy.

"Oh, so my being gay is bloody disgusting?" Frank said, jumping off Roy and pretending to be hurt. Albus rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean. You're gay; he's straight. _That's _what's disgusting."

"What makes you so sure that he's straight? He's never had a girlfriend and never talks about girls," Frank said with a smirk.

"God damn it, Frank. I'm bloody straight, you nitwit!" Roy yelled over his book. Frank smirked. He was about to make some sassy reply when there was a disturbance.

Scorpius Malfoy slammed the door open. His eyes were drooped and his smile was nonexistent. He walked in with the most depressed walk he's ever had before. The backpack he was holding in his right hand slipped off his fingers as he sat onto the bed, then laid himself down on it face up. Frank, Roy, and Albus looked at him, oddly.

Frank smirked and sat down next to Scorpius. "What's wrong, buddy?" he asked, stroking his stomach. Something only a gay friend would do.

"Don't pet me, Frank," Scorpius said, dully.

"That's not what you said last night," Frank smirked, continuing to stroke his stomach.

"What happened, Scorpius?" Albus asked, trying to take the awkward Frank tension off. While Frank was one of his best friends, he can be a lot to take sometimes.

"It's over," Scorpius mumbled.

"What's over?" Roy said, barely able to contain the sarcasm. For years he's been putting up with Scorpius's over analyzing and girl issues. What Scorpius was about to say was probably nothing. He couldn't have been more right.

"Me and Lily," Scorpius said.

Albus squinted. "Were you guys ever together?" he asked.

Scorpius shook his head, no. "But we could have been. If God decided to like me for once." Roy rolled his eyes. Drama queen.

**One Hour Ago**

Scorpius saw Lily at the Gryffindor table. He sat down next to her. If he was ever going to ask her out, it had to be now. Now. Go. "Lily," he said.

Lily didn't notice him until he spoke. "Yeah?" she asked.

Scorpius paused. "H-how was your weekend?" So much for asking her out. Now, they were exhibiting small talk. The deadly type of talk.

"It was good."

**Now**

"Do you believe that shit?" Scorpius said, angrily, sitting up.

Albus and Frank exchanged glances and Roy chuckled a bit, still reading his book. Frank looked awkwardly at Albus. "Is there a dog in here?" he asked. Albus looked at him like he was crazy. Frank exchanged a glance with Albus and shrugged indicating he had no idea what the hell Scorpius was talking about.

Scorpius also looked at him like he was crazy. "What? No."

"Is that the end of the story?" Albus asked.

Scorpius paused. "Yeah."

"Dude, you got some serious issues," Roy said from the other bed, his head still not raising from reading his book.

"No, I don't. She didn't say good. She said _good. _Emphasis on the good! Which means she spent her weekend having sex with the beaters on the Slytherin team."

"Really? The Slytherin beaters are so ugly. Come on, Lily, have a little taste," Frank murmured.

Albus didn't say anything for a while. "Yeah, I don't think that's what she meant," he said.

"Well, regardless, it basically means that she's not interested in me."

"Based on it was good?" Frank asked. "Man, I'm _so _glad I'm gay," he said, going back to the windowsill to look at people through his omnoculars again.

"Frank's right, Scorp. You're thinking way too much into this," Albus said.

"What if I'm not?" Scorpius snapped.

"But you are," Roy corrected.

"Roy, stay outta this!" Scorpius yelled. Roy smirked. He loved getting under Scorpius's skin.

"You know, for you having this obsessive crush-"

"I am not obsessive!" Scorpius cut in.

"Would you let me talk? Geez!" Albus said. "For you having this…crush on my sister and talking about her and all this, I think I've been a pretty reasonable guy up until now. But you claiming that she's off having sex with a bunch of buck-toothed black-eyed chubby Slytherin _beaters._ Plural! You don't talk about my sister that way, man!" Albus said, his temper rising. The one thing scholars have suspected he _did _in fact inherit from Harry Potter.

Scorpius hung his head low and he was quiet. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you!" Albus said, still slightly angry. "I don't want to hear any more _I said she said _gossip about my little sister! You know what? Maybe you're right. She doesn't like you. End of story so just bloody shut up about it!" Albus grew too frustrated to stay in the room and burst out the common room doors, slamming the dormitory door shut.

Scorpius raised his eyes. Roy was laughing on his bed. "Look at that, you woke the beast."

* * *

_Lol. I just love Roy so much XD_


	10. 27

**(500) Days of Lily Pedals**

_I'm running out of pre-made chapters soon. Agh! I'm really going to have to look at the screenplay for this movie and continue writing this story. Oh well. It will happen. Soon...ish. I do love this chapter but, to keep you in suspense, my FAVORITE chapter so far is the next one and it takes place on day 28. Ahh! So great. _

* * *

(27)

Despite the fact that Scorpius had claimed that it was over with Lily, he was still overly obsessed with her. And it showed.

**9:00**

Scorpius and Frank sat at the Gryffindor table eating their breakfast. Lily walked past and Scorpius's eyed her in a creepy way. Lily only just noticed him. "Hey," she said, smiled and waved.

Scorpius's face looked like he had slept with a hanger in his mouth. "Hey!" he practically screamed and was chuckling nervously. "How're you?" But Lily was out of range to hear him and was currently laughing at a joke that her friend told.

His face looked like a puppy dog kept out in the rain. Frank was glaring at him. "You sicken me," he retorted and resumed to eat his breakfast.

**11:00**

Scorpius and Roy were taking notes in potions class. Though, that was the last thing on Scorpius's mind. "Lily's favorite color is green," he explained. "She hates the color pink but she always dies her hair that color. Why does she die her hair that color if she hates it so much? I don't understand." Roy made a 'mm' noise indicating he was not listening nor did he care. "You'd think her favorite color was red 'cause she's in Gryffindor. Anyway. Do you want to bet on what color her hair will be tomorrow?" he smiled.

Roy looked up from his notes, his eyes half closed, not amused. "Would it be alright if I killed you?"

**1:00**

"What do you think it means when a girl says hi to you?" Scorpius asked Albus at lunch.

Albus sighed. He had been trying to ignore his best friends obsession statements about his sister but it's gotten a little over the top now. "I think it means she's acknowledging your existence," he explained as if Scorpius was stupid.

Scorpius sighed. "If she pauses before she says hi, though, do you think that means she's just too scared to talk to me? You know, I never say hi first. Should I say hi first?"

"Well, you know if she pauses for more than five seconds that means she's sleeping with someone else but she really loves you," Albus said, taking all his energy not to roll his eyes.

"Really?" Scorpius asked, not sure whether to feel happy or sad about this.

"No!" Albus screamed. "Bloody hell, Scorpius."

**Later that day…**

"Gird your loins," Frank announced as he strolled into the Gryffindor common room. Scorpius and Albus were already in there just chilling by the fire.

"For what?" Albus said, almost afraid to ask.

"Boys night out tomorrow at the Four Broomsticks."

"_Three_ Broomsticks," Albus corrected.

Frank ignored him. "Drinks on me!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "They're not gonna let you in after last time. You nearly burned down the joint. You were so drunk, you hit on a woman!"

"Just Madam Rosemerta," Frank smirked. He acted like he wasn't proud of it. But he was. "She's a man in disguise anyway."

"You would know having felt her up," Scorpius murmured.

About that time, Roy walked in. His hands were full with seven books stacked atop each other one by one. Frank saw him and immediately put his arm around him. "Hey, buddy. Let me get those for ya," he said, grabbing four of the books from his stack and placing them on the table. Frank then put his arm around Roy and was cheeky smiling.

Roy stared at him. "…what?"

"Boys night out tomorrow. Drinks on me and you're comin' with us."

Roy didn't protest but he didn't look particularly excited. "Oh boy. Let me find a container for my innermost joy."

That was good enough for Frank. "See, Scorp, _Roy_ wants to go," as if Roy was the deciding factor. Roy rolled his eyes, sat on the ground, and began to read one of his books.

"I'm not in the mood for 'drinks'. At least not your version of it anyway."

"I think you'll go," Frank said. He was smiling his 'I know something you don't know smile' and looking at Scorpius like he was in love with him. His hands were folded and he was leaning over the seat, close enough to kiss his forehead.

"Oh, really? What makes you so sure of that?"

"Because _someone _is celebrating _her_ 16th birthday at the Four Broomsticks."

"Three," Albus corrected. 

"Shut up, old man," Frank spat. Frank then winked at Scorpius who finally understood. Albus got it to, and was not amused.

The old man thing? Oh yeah, that. See, it is a well-known fact that Albus Dumbledore was one of the greatest wizards of all time. It is also a well-known fact that Albus Dumbledore lived to be 235 years old (not really). The fact that Albus was named after a million year old man puts him at sort of a disadvantage. What Harry Potter was thinking in naming that poor child, jee, only J.K. Rowling knows.

"Is that why we're going? To stalk my baby sister?" Albus said, his temper rising again.

"I do not _stalk_ your sister!" Scorpius argued.

"What's her favorite shirt?" Roy asked, not lifting his eyes from his book.

"Her green and black striped collared shirt, duh! She wears it like every Monday. It buttons down to the wrist and is cut at the hips." Everyone stared at him. "What?"

"Yeah, you're not stalking her. Sure," Roy retorted.

* * *

_Another lovely little bit of all their personalities. I hope you guys are enjoying my take on Scorpius, Albus, Neville's son and the OC, Roy, that I know you all just love (: I quite enjoy writing them. _


	11. 28

**(500) Days of Lily Pedals**

Long chapter for a long wait! I've had this up forever, apparently, and just never posted. This MAY be the last chapter. I don't know. This is the last one I have pre-made. But, perhaps I'll work on it, again. It was really just a random boost of inspiration. But, I hope you've enjoyed it up to this point, regardless if I continue or not.

This is, actually, my favorite chapter, so far (:

* * *

(28)

* * *

Scorpius, Albus, Frank and Roy entered the Three Broomsticks. It was around 6:00 on a Saturday night so there was plenty of time to do whatever it is Frank had planned. He had his arms around Scorpius and Albus while Roy walked significantly far away from him with his hands in his pockets looking less than amused. Though, even Roy liked a good drink.

Scorpius almost stopped dead when he entered the Three Broomsticks. Lily was here; Frank wasn't lying. Frank saw his face and smirked smacking him on the back a few times. "I told ya, buddy," he said, smiling.

Lily was here with a few friends and some family. No boys, clearly. Albus recognized them. All his cousins. Rose, Lucy and Roxanne were the extent of family and a few of Lily's friends that Scorpius recognized in Gryffindor.

"Come on, lover boy. Later," Frank said and led the boys towards an empty table. They sat down and Frank ordered four fire-whiskeys. They sat in silence for a while. Scorpius was still staring at Lily. Albus was staring at Scorpius. Roy was staring at the ceiling and Frank was just sitting there grinning, looking at all three of them.

"Do you think I should go over there?" Scorpius asked.

"You do anything your peni-"

"Frank," Albus warned.

"Thing suggests you to," Frank said, correcting himself.

Scorpius bit his lip staring at her. Lily's hair was hot pink today, even though she hated that color. She was smiling and laughing and blowing out the one candle that was placed on a cupcake. Scorpius couldn't take his eyes off her. Albus rolled his eyes.

"I'm leaving," he announced. Scorpius didn't stop him. He probably didn't even hear him, having stared at her for so long. As Albus was leaving, he was stopped by his sister.

"Big brother?" Lily yelled. She then ran over to him and greeted him in a hug, kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh, hi, Lily," he said. "Happy birthday." His voice was very unenthused.

Lily was less than five steps away from him. Albus gave him a look that seemed to say 'I dare you' and he looked like he meant it. When Albus was angry, don't mess with him.

"Hey, do you guys want to join us? My friends wanted to meet some cute guys, anyway," she said with a smile. Albus was not amused. Frank was up in a second. He went over to Lily and put his arm around her.

"You know, sweetie, love to meet them but do you perhaps have any attractive homosexual friends because I happen to roll the opposite way, if you know what I mean," he said, flicking her nose with his finger. Lily giggled.

"Frank, I think the tables know what you mean," Roy said, unenthusiastically.

"You must be Roy," Lily grinned. Roy looked up at her, confused.

"Have we met?" he asked, a little seductively. Scorpius kicked Roy under the table causing Roy to chuckle. He loved messing with him.

"No, but Albus talks about his friends all the time. He says you're fluent in sarcasm," she said.

"I'm fluent in other stuff too, ya know," he said with a smirk causing Lily to laugh. Scorpius gave Roy the death look but Roy didn't care.

"Roy," Albus warned.

"Oh, relax, big brother. All in good fun. Come on, you guys," she said, tugging on Albus's arm and tilting her head towards her party. Roy, Scorpius and Frank all followed Lily and Albus to her birthday table. Scorpius held his head a little taller that day.

He was slightly frozen at the idea of celebrating Lily's sixteenth birthday with her. Albus wasn't too enthused but he'd get used to it.

Frank was having the time of his life talking with the girls. A gay guy, for some reason, was the object of the attention.

"So, Frank, have you ever kissed a guy?" Roxanne asked, giggling.

Frank chugged the rest of a bottle of his fire-whiskey. "Have I ever kissed a guy? I've gone a little farther than that!" All the girls squealed. Roy rolled his eyes.

"Well, I think Frank's had a little more alcohol than his system allows," Roy said.

At this, Frank paid attention to Roy. He put his arm around Roy and kissed his cheek. "You know, me and Roy did a little bit of stuff one time." Roy gave Frank a death look.

"I am digging your grave when I get back, Longbottom," he growled.

"Is that true?" Lucy laughed.

Frank chuckled. "You bet your pretty face it's true. Made out. Tongue and all. One too many fire-whiskeys for the both of us, eh, Roy?" Then, Frank let out a large burp. He twirled Roy's hair within his fingers. Roy was not amused. The girls were looking at Roy, expectantly. "Come on, Roy. Tell 'em."

Roy sighed, not satisfied. Though, he was cornered. "It's true." All the girls started screaming. "If you girls don't shut up, I swear to God-"

Frank laughed. "Don't mind Roy, here. He's always been shy."

Scorpius and Albus were sitting there in agony listening to the conversation. Yes, they remembered the night Roy and Frank did stuff. They don't talk about it mainly because Roy would pound them to a bone if they ever mentioned it again. That and he promised that if it was ever brought up again he would never help them out with their homework assignments. And, let's face it, without Roy, they'd all fail.

Lily stood up with a butterbeer in her hand, laughing at the conversation between Frank and Roy. "I'm gonna use the restroom, peeps," she announced, placing her butterbeer on the table and left. Scorpius watched her as she left and stood up.

"I'm going to-" he started but no one heard him or cared so he didn't even bother. He followed Lily to the restroom and waited outside the girls restroom for her.

It took a while but she finally came out. She came out the door and ran into him almost straight away. "Oh, hi, Scorpius," she said.

Scorpius cleared his throat. "Hi." There was a long pause. "I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday," he told her.

Lily smiled, showing her bright white teeth. "Thank you. You, too," she laughed.

Frank suddenly showed up. Scorpius made a mental note to help Roy dig that grave for Frank he was talking about earlier. "Scorpius! I was looking for you," Frank announced. He nearly fell on top of Scorpius. He was drunk, that's for sure.

"You okay, Frank?" Scorpius asked.

"Well, the Four Broomsticks isn't here anymore because I drank it," he said.

Scorpius smirked. "Three, Frank."

"Is it? It feels like six," he said. "Hello, pretty lady. You're the birthday girl, right?" Lily smiled and nodded. "You know, he likes you," Frank said putting his hand on Scorpius's shoulder.

"Okay, Frank, you need to shut-"

"No, it's okay. Don't be shy, man. He _loves_ you. Like a lot." Scorpius started pushing him. "Hey, I'm tryin' to help you out!"

"Kay, Frank how bout you go sit over there and I'll walk you home so Roy doesn't murder you. That's if I don't murder you first," he said, mumbling. Frank gave Scorpius a wink and went to sit down where he had suggested him too. He then turned to Lily and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Sorry about 'im. He can't really handle his alcohol at all. Gets drunk really fast."

Lily pursed her lips together and nodded. There was a pause and then she smiled. "Is that true?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. I remember one time he even hit on a girl he was so wasted. And he's strictly gay. I mean, _men. _Nothing else. Though, it was a shock to see Roy and him tog-"

Lily laughed. "No, uhm, the other thing." Scorpius looked at her like she was crazy even though he knew exactly what she was referring to. "That you…like me," she said.

Scorpius was extremely uncomfortable now. He was sweating a bit and he was trying to loosen the knot on his tie. It made Lily laugh. "Uhh, yeah, of course I do. I like you."

"As a friend?" she asked.

Shit. She was good at this. "Erm, yeah. Of course. As a friend," he said with a forced smile. Idiot. No! Not just as a friend. No!

"Just as a friend?" she asked with her cute smile.

Scorpius was really nervous now. He could feel the sweat glands in his hair and became self-conscious. "Wow, I don't feel good," he said. Possibly the stupidest thing to say in this situation. "I think I'm gonna go take Frank home and uh…throw up."

He was about to leave when she said something. "Hey," she laughed. "Wait." She grabbed the edge of his shirt and pulled him towards an area of the bar where no one could see or spy on them. When they were successfully out of sight, she pushed him up against the wall and kissed him. Her soft lips brushing up against his extremely nervous ones. But he kissed back which is actually harder than it sounds. Her hands rushed through his hair but his just stayed at her side.

It was the best kiss in the world. This was bliss.

* * *

_Don't you just LOVE Frank in this chapter? haha_

_Special thanks to Lilu'u Malfoy, Primrose Weasley, jennyellen, and Mon Coeur for reviewing this story. Recent or not, it still means a lot! (:_


End file.
